


Second Prize

by Merit



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merit/pseuds/Merit
Summary: Yuuri had never been happier - Victor Nikiforov was going to be training him!





	

**Author's Note:**

> A coda to episode 3.

Yuuri felt as light as air as he walked into his home. Victor Nikiforov was going to be training _him_. The best skater in the world – and Yuuri didn't think he was exaggerating that much – and he had decided to train _him_. He smiled.

“Oh Yuuri,” Victor called and Yuuri started, bag slamming into his back. He winced and then looked over to Victor. Blinked.

“You're not supposed to be naked outside of the springs,” Yuuri said, trying not to stare, staring anyway. He had seen Victor naked before, he told himself, biting the inside of his lip. He had seen him naked more than once. The man loved being naked. And who could blame him when he had such a perfect body? Yuuri lowered his gaze, but he couldn't quite look away.

Victor smiled slowly, light hair falling into his eyes. “Then why don't you show me to the springs?” He held out his hand, an invitation, and Yuuri didn't even second guess stepping forward and taking Victor's hand. He dropped his bag, making a mental note to pick it up later, as he followed Victor's confident stride deeper into his home, till they had reached the hot springs.

“You skated magnificently tonight, Yuuri,” Victor murmured, turning so he was facing Yuuri again. “I felt your Eros,” he added.

Yuuri blushed. He wanted to cover to his face, he wanted run away, he wanted Victor to stop staring at him.

Instead Victor stepped forward, knee brushing against Yuuri's. Yuuri could feel Victor breath on his face, warm and sweet, sending shivers of want down his spine. Victor traced the top of his jacket's zipper, before grasping it firmly and slowly dragging it down. He kept his eyes on Yuuri, but when Victor licked his lips, Yuuri closed his eyes and shuddered.

“Only wearing a shirt underneath?” Victor asked, pressing a hand against Yuuri's shirt. Yuuri's eyes snapped open. Victor's finger tips were warm, searing his touch into Yuuri's skin. “You'll catch a cold, Yuuri,” Victor said, dragging his name out. Yuuri stepped closer, drawn to Victor. Their chests touched, Victor's nipples brushing against his, hard points in the cold air. Even though he was wearing a shirt, the sensation was enough for Yuuri to shiver with pleasure.

“You're not wearing anything” Yuuri managed, staring into Victor's eyes and he felt like he was falling, everything narrowing until it was only Victor in front of him.

“I'm at a hot spring, Yuuri,” Victor said teasingly. “You're not supposed to wear clothes, are you?”

Yuuri shook his head.

“Then you should undress,” Victor said, brushing his jacket off his shoulders so it collapsed on the ground. Yuuri hardly noticed the rush of cold air on his arms. Not when Victor was staring at him. Still naked.

Yuuri flung his shirt over his head and it soon joined his jacket. Victor nodded, eyes on his chest. Victor placed a hand on his chin, finger caressing his pink lower lip as he watched Yuuri undress. Victor's eyes were shadowed and dark and all Yuuri wanted to do was please him.

He pushed down his pants, fumbling, because he didn't want to stop staring at Victor. Victor seemed to like the attention, because he stretched, muscles moving sweetly in his arms and shoulders. There wasn't much light, but the contrast of light and shadow on Victor's flesh was a type of art. Yuuri gulped. He couldn't believe that someone who looked like Victor was staring at him with lust in his eyes.

“You're still not naked, Yuuri,” Victor said softly. The words jolted down Yuuri's spine.

“Y-yes,” he said, His pants hit the floor and he kicked them away. He cursed himself. He should have taken his socks off first. He slid them off, then bent down to move them. He was leaning over when Victor whistled. Yuuri froze.

“This is a good look for you,” Victor said, feet padding softly as he walked over to Yuuri. He pressed a finger against the nape of Yuuri's neck and then slowly ran his finger down his spine. Yuuri's cock started to rise. When Victor's hand reached the base of his spine, he placed his whole hand against Yuuri's skin. Then he spread his fingers, hand moving down, grasping one of Yuuri's ass cheeks. He squeezed and Yuuri gasped.

“What do you want me to do for you?” Yuuri whispered, eyes squeezed shut. Hadn't he dreamed of this moment, or _something_ like this, since he was a teenager? Hurried flashbacks crowded his vision. Victor, winning a Grand Prix and Yuuri had touched himself, other hand in his mouth. He had come as Victor ascended the podium, waving graciously at the crowd, smiling so warmly Yuuri could almost imagine that he was smiling at Yuuri. Or, laying back in his bed, a hundred posters of Victor staring down at him, and Yuuri had come quickly. Nothing compared to Victor in front of him.

“Eros, Yuuri,” Victor murmured, leaning over his body. He placed his hands on Yuuri's hips and pulled him closer to his body. Yuuri shuddered as his flesh met Victor's cock, sliding wetly between his ass cheeks. He hadn't realized that Victor was already hard. “I wanted to see your Eros,” Victor said, thrusting faster. One of his hands left Yuuri's hip, then he was wrapping a hand Yuuri's cock. Yuuri moaned, throwing back his head.

Their eyes met. Victor had a light flush across his cheeks, lips wet and red from where he must have been biting them. He smiled beatifically down at Yuuri, then kissed him. It was long and slow, a gentle sweep of his tongue, before he quickly withdrew. Yuuri whimpered, wanting more.

“What do you want from me, Yuuri?” Victor said, pulling away from another kiss, lips wet.

Yuuri thrust back against Victor, relishing the feel of Victor's chest against his skin, his arms wrapped around him, his cock hard against his ass. “You – Victor,” he said, breathing heavily, “It's always been you.”

Victor started for a second, eyes widening. His face was frozen and Yuuri couldn't think clearly enough to wonder what the expression on his face was. Then his expression shifted again and Victor was smiling. He spun Yuuri around, Yuuri gasping, then pressed his entire body against Yuuri. Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri, leg sliding between Yuuri's thighs.

Then he kissed Yuuri again, deeper this time. Yuuri's head tilted back, but Victor followed, lips practically devouring him and Yuuri gave himself up entirely. Stars spun behind his eyes. He carefully placed his hands on Victor's shoulders, marveling at the silky quality of his skin. For a moment his nails dragged against Victor's skin, but he quickly pulled away, rubbing soothing circles into Victor's skin. Victor sighed into his mouth, cock harder against Yuuri's stomach.

“Do that again?” Victor said, voice softer.

“What?” Yuuri asked.

“Your nails,” Victor said.

Tentatively, his hands at the base of Victor's neck, Yuuri pressed his nails lightly into Victor's skin. Victor shuddered, pressing closer to Yuuri. Emboldened, Yuuri ran his fingers quickly down Victor's back, Victor making gasping sounds against his neck, mouthing sloppy kisses against his neck, his jawline, his cheek.

“You like that?” Yuuri murmured, watching the pleasure ripple across Victor's face. His hands reached Victor's ass and after a careful moment of gentle touches, soft strokes, Yuuri grasped Victor's ass firmly and pulled him closer.

“Yes,” Victor gasped into his ear, wrapping a hand around their cocks. “I like that. I like _your_ Eros, Yuuri.” He squeezed, cock against cock, and Yuuri shuddered against Victor. “Do you like my Eros, Yuuri?” Victor asked playfully, thrusting his hips forward, cock sliding deliciously against cock.

“Yes, yes,” Yuuri said, wrapping his arms around Victor's shoulders. He buckled into Victor's touch. “Please, please more, touch me.”

He could feel Victor smiling against his cheek.

Yuuri moved his head, till his lips met Victor's again. They kissed, Yuuri losing himself in the sensation of Victor's lips pressed against his own, Victor's flesh heating up next to his, Victor's hand round his cock, Victor's cock lined up perfectly against his own.

Victor increased his pace, hand moving quickly, his thumb rubbed teasing across Yuuri's tip.

“You like this, Yuuri?” Victor murmured, “You like this so much, Yuuri?” He said, words slurring, accent slipping, as even Victor seemed to lose himself in the sensation of the moment. “Do you want to come, Yuuri?”

Yuuri moaned, nodding furiously. Victor's hand was at the back of his head, pulling his hair slightly, the tiny jab of pain only making Yuuri harder, closer, almost able -

“But not till I say so,” Victor said, laughing. Then he pulled away from Yuuri, the sudden rush of cold air against his skin causing Yuuri to gasp. He reached out, already missing Victor pressed against him. But Victor had dropped to his knees, hands on Yuuri's hips, spreading his thighs. He ran his tongue up Yuuri's thigh, before breathing warm air against his skin. Yuuri shivered, his cock slapping wetly against his stomach.

Victor wrapped his mouth around the head of Yuuri's cock and Yuuri almost lost it then. But he couldn't. He couldn't come until Victor said so.

His hand went to his mouth, fingers inside, as he moaned desperately around them. His thrust into Victor's mouth, unable to help himself and Victor hummed enthusiastically around his cock.

“You know I wanted this since I saw you in that video,” Victor said, between wet kisses along Yuuri's cock. “I could see this in you, Yuuri,” Victor continued, standing, wrapping a hand around Yuuri's cock and jerking him off slowly. “The potential to be so much more,” Victor said, eyes bright and he kissed Yuuri deeply, long seconds passing before they broke for air, both breathing heavily. “The potential only I could bring out,” Victor said.

Yuuri cried out. Then bit his lip. Victor's eyes were on his lips.

“Come for me, Yuuri,” Victor said.

Yuuri rocked deeper into Victor's hand, knees weakening as he came. The sensation rode his entire body, till his hung slack in Victor's arms. He blinked wearily up at Victor, head tilted. Victor smiled gently down at him, kissing him sweetly, hand still wrapped around Yuuri's cock, as he wrung the last edges of pleasure out of him.

For a moment, time hung, Yuuri lay suspended in Victor's embrace. He didn't want to leave, he didn't want to come down. He only wanted to stay here forever.

“Yuuri,” Victor said, kissing him along his jaw, “Some of us still haven't experienced your Eros, tonight,” he said. Yuuri blushed scarlet, Victor smiling softly.

Victor's cock was still hard, still gorgeous between Victor's thighs.

“I'm sorry!” Yuuri exclaimed. Victor laughed, kissing him along his hairline.

“Oh I'll forgive you this time,” Victor said indulgently, lavishing a warm, open mouthed kiss against Yuuri's lips.

Yuuri wanted so badly to please Victor.

He disentangled himself from Victor's arms, Victor laughing and kissing him as he tried to get free. Their fingers were still loosely entwined as Yuuri stared at Victor's cock. Victor preened, tilting his head back, hips thrusting forward, cock bobbing in the air.

Yuuri licked his lips. Victor's eyes darkened, his gaze drawn.

Yuuri fell to his knees. Victor's cock was right there and when he pressed his mouth around it, Victor moaned so sweetly, hand wrapping around his hair. Yuuri pulled against it and Victor tightened his grip.

His entire body felt loose already, pleasure making his movements sloppier, but Victor didn't seem to mind. His groaned wantonly, hair in his eyes, body bending like bow. And Yuuri took the thrusts into his mouth, lips stretched, Victor's cock velvet soft against his mouth. He twisted his tongue and the shudders ran through Victor's entire body.

“I'm close, Yuuri,” Victor said, hand tensing in Yuuri's hair.

Then he face twisted and he jerked out of Yuuri's mouth. The come was hot against his cheek, his shoulder. Victor sighed heavily, pleasure softening his features. Then he sank to his knees next to Yuuri and kissed him deeply, seeming to relish the taste on himself on Yuuri's lips.

“I got a little carried away,” Victor said, brushing at the come on Yuuri's cheeks. A quick lick followed. He smiled brilliantly at Yuuri and Yuuri couldn't help but smile tentatively back. “Your Eros today was beautiful, Yuuri,” Victor added. Then he leaned forward, kissing Yuuri, softer and gentler.

And Yuuri kissed back.


End file.
